wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
New Hampshire
New Hampshire was once a haven for conservatives, no sales or income taxes, valued freedom (see moto), and had to right to rebellion. However, once the Republican party came to it's senses and turned into neo-cons and tea partiers, the state turned democrat, claiming it was too American for them. This is probably a result of large amounts of French-Canadians, who are worse than the French surrender monkeys because as Canadians they can only ask questions and never know enough to take a side, and are worse than Canadians because they smell like the French. In popular culture it is known for creating conspiracy theories (thanks dan brown), vehicles for people who like standing but hate walking(segways), educating the olson twins(good job phillips exeter), and their hatred of the letter R. There is currently a movement to change the spelling of the state to New Hampshah, the name of the capital to Concahd, and the name of it's Ivy to Dahtmoth. Nothing annoys New Hampshahites more than when news reporters mispronounce the New Hampshah phesidential phimahy. Despite having a lot of Canadians, New Hampshire is known as America's right eye. (Vermont is America's left eye, and Maine is America's head) Discovery Most people still don't really know New Hampshire is a state. We have yet to be discovered. History New Hampshire became a state in 1788. In 1947, Earl Silas Tupper invented Tupperware. Nothing else has happened since then. Achieving Statehood Although new Hampshire was one of the thirteen original colonies, many early American were hesitant about giving New Hampshire statehood. It was, however, admitted into the Union on June 21, 1788 under the agreement that every 50 years New Hampshire would always be forced to export 35% of its wealth to the surrounding states. However, New Hampshire was smart enough to be one of the few states to protect the right of revolution. Fourty-nine years after achieving statehood, New Hampshire revolted. The end result was that they were able to keep their 35%, and they coined their state motto, "Live Free or Die." It kind of went to their heads after that. New Hampshire Today Lots of corn and cattle. The occasional Longhorn Steakhouse and Denny's. New Hampshire Landmarks The Old Man in the- oh, wait... Famous New Hampshiritess Brian Wilson - The guy from that Barenaked Ladies song Ray LaMontagne - Wrote a song about New Hampshire (see Granite State of Mind) Adam Sandler - Funny guy in a bunch of movies Robert Frost - Wrote a poem about a road Sarah Silverman - I have no fucking clue why she is famous A Typical Day in New Hampshire During the day, young boys hunt for deer and wild turkies while young girls stay behind to milk cows and churn butter. Although there is no sales tax in New Hampshire, the property tax is so high that most families simply live in huts down the Kancamagus. The most popular employment for men in New Hampshire is construction, yet somehow all the roads are always crap. This may be due to migrating cattle and the locally-coined term "frost heaves." The most popular job for women is hair stylist. External Links Charitable Organizations in